


Paralysis

by Unholykazoo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paralysis, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholykazoo/pseuds/Unholykazoo
Summary: Wraith's squad is completely dead, she has no way to retrieve them with the enemy squad guarding them. She notices that one is completely aware of her presence and where she is hiding. When she tries to escape she finds herself trapped and has few options to survive.





	Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official published fic, every other fic I've wrote I had never published. Criticism is highly encouraged if given; please dont be too harsh! I am a sensitive bean!

I could feel sweat trickle down the side of my face as I was crouched inside a shed, wounded but still alive. The heat of the air made my breath heave slightly. My entire squad is down, the only ammo I have left is for my P2020, the other weapon I have acquired is a Prowler but the ammo quickly dried out when the ambush began. Everyone in my squad was dead. I normally listened to the voices in my head when I fought in the field, but when they suggested I wasn't alone it was hard to believe them. The infinite timelines Wraith could see with all of them alive was out of her reach. This timeline was led with Mirage and Lifeline down. She was not able to retrieve their banners, by the time the people that surrounded us finally left, the banners had expired and she was alone. For now I hid inside one of small sheds inside of The Swamps. The needle bit through my sleeve as I stabbed a syringe into my arm, my body jolting in pain. The voices had not spoken in awhile ever since the ambush died down so I assumed the coast was clear for now. The last syringe was about to inject into my arm before I heard a noise in the distance. I looked outside the window only to see nothing, until I heard.

‘They're aiming right at you, you're not alone. Get out of there now’

The syringe was immediately dropped as I ducked down. The sniper bullet coming for me just barely grazed over my head as it struck through the wooden wall. My legs shot into action, running out of the shed into the swamps again. I used the ziplines to try and get out of the swamps faster, every now and then breaking through the doors to try to quickly find more ammo but to no avail. Just my luck to be in a timeline that involves an area that had been completely cleaned out. My ears strained as I could hear heavy boot-falls behind me, making my adrenaline surge, motivating me to move faster. Whoever is following me is closer than I thought.

‘Run to Hydro Dam, don't stop.’

In my own adrenaline rush I had tripped over a small rock sticking out of the ground, landing in the muddy ground. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as I scrambled to get back up. The zipline up to Hydro Dam was so close. When I tried to stand up a boot was planted in the middle of my back, pinning me down. A dark chuckle emitted above me, I couldn’t tell who it was but I didn’t have time to figure out who it was.

To free my grip on the stranger, I reached into the void, allowing myself to be completely invisible and invulnerable. My face strained in panic as the void overpowered my hearing, the sounds of ringing and pressure filling in my head. I used my precious few seconds to sprint up to the zipline after I was thrown back into reality, noticing most of my other dimensional copies were running towards the zipline as well. 

‘He’s firing at you.’

Upon riding up the zipline I heard a sniper gun shot before the bullet struck into my leg, making me cry out in pain as I got up the top of the zipline. I fell to the ground once I made it to the top, hissing as the adrenaline could only numb the pain out so much. I was finally at Hydro Dam though, that's all that mattered. Unfortunately, however thanks to the bullet lodged inside my leg I couldn’t run as fast. I limped to one of the nearest houses to my right as I tried to obtain more loot. I managed to find some ammo for my Prowler but body shields were nowhere to be found. All I could do for now was hide and try to dislodge the bullet in my leg. The process was painful and I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming but I managed to rip it out with my knife, patching the wound quickly with a gauze. It wasn’t much but it would have to do until I could get another syringe.

‘Its Caustic. He knows where you are. Grenade. ’

My eyes widened as I watched a small yellow grenade land in the room I was in, I shuffled to jump to my feet as I saw it slowly saw the grenade about to burst. When I got to the door I saw a gas canister barring the door shut. I was unable to get out. The grenade activated, spewing toxic gas in the room I was trapped in. My lungs inflamed as I fell into a coughing fit, feeling myself suffocating from the fumes. The smell alone was enough to me jerk tears in my eyes as the scent of sulfur and rot took hold of my senses. My muscles started to burn with every movement I took. My arms and legs started to crawl for the other door hoping I could be free of the fumes. 

‘He’s close by, move faster.’ 

When I finally reached it, the door appeared to open on its own and a pair of black boots were blocking my way out. Her movements weren’t fast enough. When my eyes looked up and saw none other than Caustic himself, I tried to scramble backwards but he grabbed my scarf and pulled me out. 

Once he dragged my helpless body out of the building he grabbed my neck, forcing me to look up at him, his words spoke with venom as I gasped for breath, trying to fight his grip off but to no avail.

“This was an inevitable outcome for you…I wouldn’t recommend struggling.”

My body dropped to the floor after he spoke, tears strained my eyes as I gasped for breath, my lungs still inflamed from the nox gas. He knelt down and quickly inject something into my neck, my face wincing in pain as I squirmed. Whatever the serum he had injected me with felt like ice coursing through my veins. My body shivered at the cold serum as my neck and shoulders started to feel tingly before completely going numb. I lost control over my left arm, soon to be my right. When I looked up I only saw Caustic standing over me, observing. 

“What did you do to me?”

I asked with near desperation in my voice.

He replied with a soft chuckle, watching me like a ravenous predator.  
“I can’t have the little rabbit escaping during the experiment.”

Soon my entire body felt numb as I no longer had control over my limbs, I was paralyzed. All that was within my power is lie limp as I watched Alexander’s eyes fill with intrigue. Once the gas had cleared he dragged me back inside the house, barring the doors closed with the gas canisters. My heart started to pound in my chest out of fear, my limbs aching from the adrenaline rush. The Toxic Trapper approach me slowly, his steps unnervingly light for such a massive being like him. He lifted me upright against the wall, kneeling down afterwards as he grabbed the bottom of my chin.

“What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Make you useful.”

His hands raised to his belt, and he unclipped the buckle hooked on to it, tossing them aside with a small clank. My body shivered as I watched him, swallowing the thick lump caught in my throat. He took off his apron as he kept watch for the window for any unwelcome visitors. No one was spotted. With the apron off, he finally grabbed the zipper of his jumpsuit and eased it down. My heart was pounding in my chest as I struggled to get feeling back into my body but to no avail. The only movement I was able to muster was twitching my fingers.

As his body suit still clung to his hips, he dug into his trousers and pulled out his…

Oh no.

“Please don’t do this...”

 

Wraith muttered out as it caught the Trapper’s attention. I looked away, trying to avoid what was to come. All I was given was a simple stroke of my hair before he took his grip on it harshly, making me look back up at him. He often fantasized about this type of scenario with me, he had to. There was no way any other person as fucked up as him would plan such a thing to occur in the games.

“Accept the process, and this will go faster for you. You bite down, and you won’t be coming back afterwards when I plant a bullet in your skull.”

A full body shudder passed through me as he pushed my head forward and towards his cock, making my lips press against it. My eyes jolted back and forth between his face and his member, his hand pushing me closer to it.

“Open up, little rabbit.”

I had no choice. My cheeks burned as my lips slowly parted. He pressed his thick member past them, the grip on the back of my hair started to tighten. Closing my lips around the tip of Alex’s semi-hard cock, I began to suck more firmly, swirling my tongue around the head for a moment before taking more of it into my mouth. My eyes easily began to water as he pressed his hips further against me until I was maybe a inch or two from reaching the base. I ran my tongue along the underside, listening to the Trapper’s stifled grunts as I began to bob my head, or at least as much as I could with the paralysis affecting my neck. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to breathe through my nose. I kept reminding myself to stay calm without panicking and focus.

He drew his hips back, holding my head with firm hands as he began to thrusting into my mouth, my ears straining as I heard him start to groan quietly. A mocking chuckle could be heard as I throat flare up and make me gag.

As my eyes made contact with the Trapper, he pushed the rest of his length into my mouth; my nose brushing into the curled hair at his base. My throat spasmed as I felt his length poke the back of my throat. By now the tears watering my eyes began to fall down m cheeks, giving Caustic such a pretty picture to behold. His favorite test subject, on their knees shaking, crying and struggling to get free from the paralysis only able to obey if they want to be free again. The thought of it was repulsive. I tried to imagine Caustic being someone else, someone decent enough to make this objective a little less unbearable but the voice rumbling through my ears kept reminding me who it was.

“...If you be good, perhaps I will give you the satisfaction in making you cum as well.”

A shiver passed through my numbed body at those words, making a moan emit around the cock as the Trapper. He ran his gloved fingers through my loosened hair, a small smirk could slightly be seen under his mask. 

Caustic held himself back as long as he could, up until the need to fuck the little skirmisher’s mouth, the Trapper used his grip on my hair to hold me still as he began to thrust into the warm, wet heat. A startled gasp emitted from me as the Trapper had start to set up a more rough and fast pace. It was hard to tell whether or not he was actually getting close or if he was just trying not to linger too long -- the ring would close around them eventually.

“Look at you, being the little cockslut you are…” 

The skirmisher’s throat spasmed more as the scientist increased in his pace, having to remind myself to relax as to not choke or panic. I inevitably began to choke when Caustic gave a brutal thrust, his cock hitting the back of my throat. My ears strained again as I heard another dark but breathy chuckle emit above me. Judging by the breathy moans and grunts from the Trapper, he was definitely getting close. 

I heard a growl come from the scientist above me, my eyes widening as he thrusted as deeply as he could into the wet heat enveloping his cock. He made a what sounded like a pained grunt as the Trapper was pushed over the edge, cursing as he came. My body trembled slightly as he spilled into my mouth, attempting to swallow as much as I could. The amount I was unable to swallow spilled from the corners of my mouth. Caustic held my head to his base for a couple seconds before letting me go, he was savoring this moment with an approved hum. My icy cold body still trembling as my throat spasmed, the breathing through my nose starting to quicken the more he stayed. He slipped his half hard cock out after he was completely satisfied, pushing me against the wall with a heavy thud. 

My senses were slightly foggy as I could hear the voices in my head starting to come back -- ‘You’re regaining control of your body’ -- ‘You need to focus, he’s going to kill you.’

My body flinched as the Trapper grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. The serum was starting to wear off, all I able to muster now was small movements in my body. Caustic seemed to take note of that as well he let go. 

“A pity, normally the drug lasts longer. I’ll have to look into it later to see what's so different about you.”

He said as he began to pull out another serum, my hands twitching as I was starting to finally regain feeling to my body, the icy cold effects enveloping my body starting to wear off. Time felt like it went by slowly as Caustic knelt in front of me, about to inject another syringe into my neck. 

‘Form your hand into a fist, now.’

I heard the voice in my head speak as I obeyed, I managed to form my hand into a fist before the needle made contact to my neck, my body warped into the void as the feeling in my body rushed back. I took the limited opportunity I had to pull out the kunai knife attached to my belt and rushed behind him. Adrenaline pumped into my body again when I warped back into reality, burying the knife into the Trapper’s chest. Caustic made a pained gasp, wheezing as blood began to trickle and ooze from the blade.

“You always say intelligence is a dying breed, but I guess it's good that your death won't change that statement.”

I stated as pulled the dagger out of his side, watching him wheeze before I buried the knife into his heart. My hands were shaky as I continued to dig my knife further into his chest, completely piercing his heart as I watched the life drain from his eyes. He tried to push me away from him but the stab wounds quickly made his strength drain. After I pulled out the knife I summoned a portal next to him. His eyes widened as it slowly began to dawn on him what was going on. Before he could attempt to grab me, I grabbed him instead and dragged him into the void. Where death awaited for him.

Not long after, his death box spawned next to the portal. He was gone finally, for now.


End file.
